Su Mundo
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Sonrió, hizo lo que le dijeron y voló. Era maravilloso, era más que eso, era perfecto. Y eso solo era el principio. Ese era su mundo./Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los Oc!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los Oc!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

_Las palabras fueron __**omisión **__y__** cementerio.**_

* * *

_**Su Mundo**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

La primera vez que hizo estallar un jarrón era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo, pero su papá decía a menudo que estuvo en pleno berrinche por no querer comer las verduras que su mamá le daba. Odiaba las verduras y generalmente causaba algunos estropicios en casa cuando estaba demasiado irritada, los vasos, los jarrones estallaban, incluso una vez fue las ventanas de la casa. La lluvia de cristales en esa ocasión cayó sobre ellos como rocío matutino, sin causarles el menor daño.

Habría estado asustada, terriblemente asustada como su madre estuvo desconcertada al principio, si no hubiese sido por papá.

Durante las noches cuando la acostaba y le daba el beso de las buenas noches le contaba algunas historias, habría sido algo normal para una niña común y corriente, pero ella no lo era. Primero estaba que ella era poco femenina y delicada, tal vez muy mimada, pero nada complaciente, culpa de los genes de su padre (en palabras de mamá). Luego estaba que su padre no se sentaba en su cama y abría cuentos ridículos llenos de dibujitos, sino que en realidad le tomaba de la mano y comenzaba relatar con voz seria y solemne la historia de un niño que era especial.

Un niño pequeñajo y raro.

Un niño ponía azul las pelucas de sus maestros.

Un niño que liberaba serpientes en los zoológicos.

Un niño que celebró su onceavo cumpleaños recibiendo una carta y la invitación a un castillo lleno de magia.

Un niño que enfrentó peligros, que hizo amigos y enemigos.

Un niño que se transformó en un adolescente cabizbajo y triste. Algo taciturno conforme crecía, un niño que llevaba sobre sus hombros el destino de todo un mundo.

Un niño que venció y formó una familia.

Y no entonces comprendió conforme los años pasaban y los cristales estallaban que ese niño no era solo una invención. Que ese niño existió, o tal vez existía y que ella era como él.

Que lo que hacía no estaba mal, que ella no era un bicho raro ni un peligro para los demás.

Era diferente, sí, pero existían otros como ella. Allá, en ese mundo aun oculto y lejano para sus ocho años.

— ¿Recibiré yo una carta cuando cumpla once años? —preguntaba con ansiedad infinita.

—Cuando el momento llegue, lo veremos —contestaba su padre tomando el café con tranquilidad. No parecía especialmente ansioso, ni temeroso. De hecho a veces Eunice pensaba que le veía sonreír con dicha y algo de anhelo cuando ella hacia levitar las escobas.

— ¿Entonces es verdad que los brujos usan escobas para volar? —preguntaba su madre frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad. — Creí que era un estereotipo, como el de todas las cosas que son mitos. —Afortunadamente su madre era muy comprensiva (debía serlo al haberse casado con su padre) y había aceptado esa historia con facilidad y algo de tranquilidad. Al menos había una respuesta para sus extraños poderes.

—Nunca lo vi volar —decía su padre —. Pero esos magos que estuvieron conmigo durante ese penúltimo año antes de que desapareciera de nuestras vidas, me lo dijeron. Mis padres solían irse de la habitación cuando preguntaba, pero contestaron muchas de mis preguntas. Al parecer tienen un juego, algo como el futbol. No recuerdo el nombre.

El saber esas pocas cosas, aunque fueran insignificantes y no respondieron mucho le ayudaban. Le ayudaron a controlarse, a no ponerse ansiosa y a disfrutar enormemente de lo que hacía, aunque en realidad incluso si no hubiese tenido respuestas tan rápido con el tiempo igual habría disfrutado de todo. Tenía un carácter difícil, lo sabía, y trataba de controlar su genio, entonces los cristales estallaban menos.

Su madre se quejaba a menudo de lo caro que le estaba saliendo todo eso.

Así que ponía más atención a levitar las cosas. Lo encontraba sencillo mientras más tranquila estaba, cuando era inestable, cuando estaba enfadada era incontrolable.

Cuando se revolcaba entre el barro entre risas con sus amigos saltaba más alto que ellos, e incluso podía formar burbujas de la viscosa tierra que les tiraba cuando ellos estaban más distraídos que nunca. Sabía que era arriesgado mostrar lo que hacía, pero era imposible mantener esa magia presa de ella mucho tiempo.

Sentía emoción y éxtasis cuando comprobaba cuantas cosas podían hacer.

Podía hacer que las mariposas de papel volaran con un soplo de sus labios. Revoloteaban llenando su cuarto de intensos colores y brillaban con el sol que se filtraba por los vidrios de sus ventanas. Cuando la tarde llegaba, ella solía abrir las ventanas y dejar que el viento las arrastrase como hojas secas por el cielo infinito.

Era una vista hermosísima.

A veces cuando estaba aburrida abría los caños y jugaba con el agua, quizá por lo que había escuchado de su padre se le había pegado la manía de formar figuritas. Él había hablado de un sello, de cuatro animales: Un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente. Ella solía formar lo mejor que podía las figuritas y hacía que flotasen y jugasen en el aire.

Sus risas solían atraer a sus padres. Su madre solía rodar los ojos y seguir con lo suyo, su padre en cambio se complacía ante su placer y le observaba todo el tiempo.

Ella sabía, lo veía en sus ojos, que él habría deseado poder hacer lo mismo.

Le entendía. Lo que hacía, la emoción al ver que las cosas respondían a sus deseos era algo que nada podía reemplazarlo. No existía nada mejor en el mundo que la magia que aún no exploraba.

Por eso el día que cumplió nueve años y fue al patio trasero y encontró un pedazo de madera lo sostuvo en sus manos y le dio vueltas entre los dedos. Aún faltaba dos años, solo dos año y sus manifestaciones de magia eran cada vez más grandes.

¿Qué le enseñarían en el colegio? ¿De verdad habría otras personas como ella? ¿Cómo serían? ¿Cómo la verían a ella? ¿Sería diferente porque sus padres no poseían ese talento?

Lamentablemente existían también otros inconvenientes aparte de esas preguntas que tendrían respuesta en dos años.

Sus abuelos.

—Tengo que hablar con ellos. Solo faltan dos años, no podremos ocultarles esto —dijo su padre en tono cansado después de darle las felicitaciones y sus regalos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —se refunfuñó ella revolviendo el tocino —. Solo soy diferente.

—Conozco un par de razones para que sea malo —dijo su padre en tono sombrío luego de intercambiar una mirada preocupara con su madre —. Hablaré con ellos hoy, pueden salir de compras.

— ¿Qué? —chilló indignada —. ¿Y, tú? ¡Es mi cumpleaños, papá!

—No le hables así a tu padre —le reprendió su madre —. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Lo mejor para mí no es que me deje en mi cumpleaños —exclamó furiosa.

—Estaré ahí cuando acabe con ellos —le tranquilizó —. Aprovechen para hacer las cosas que hacen las mujeres…después daremos una vuelta por el cine y te llevaré a la estación de trenes si es temprano aun.

Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

— ¿La estación de trenes?

—Cuando llegue esa carta tu partirás de ahí para ir al colegio —le dijo su padre sonriéndole.

Definitivamente su padre sabía cómo tranquilizarla. Fingió pensarlo un segundo y asintió refunfuñando, pero no pudo evitar saltar sobre él y llenarle de besos. Era fantástico, el mejor regalo. La verdad se le había pasado por completo como iría, suponía que solamente cuando llegara la carta se lo dirían, pero saberlo dos años de ir le hacía mucha ilusión.

Pero eso no significó que tardara mucho por decidirse que ropa se pondría. Cogió lo primero que encontró en su armario, más que la emoción era su propia forma de ser. Su madre siempre se lo reprochaba pero no importaba, quizá algún día fuera femenina pero por el momento prefería jugar con lodo y niños, no le gustaban las muñecas ni las faldas o la ropa tonta.

—Iremos al centro comercial —le dijo su madre apenas salieron de casa.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Para comprarte ropa, claro, Nice —le dijo con cariño —. Ya quita esa cara, seguro que te gusta algo.

Asintió y le tomó la mano. Sí, era mimada pero amaba a sus padres y gustaba mucho de salir con ellos y ser cariñosa. Era algo que no se quitaría nunca.

Aunque por supuesto sus gustos distaban mucho.

—No me pondré eso. Me veré ridícula —se quejó cuando su madre le mostró una falda recta en tono rosa pálido.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres? —le preguntó con paciencia — ¿Mas sudaderas? ¿O Vaqueros?

—Sí, eso me gustaría.

— ¿Y un vestido?

—No —las luces se apagaron un segundo y se prendieron al otro.

Su madre arqueó una ceja, dividida entre la severidad y la diversión. Amaba contrariarla.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Siempre los eliges llenos de volantes —murmuró avergonzada recordando la humillación que pasó en la fiesta de Patrick. Las niñas no pararon de burlarse de ella en toda la noche recordándole como ella se burlaba de los vestidos. Le había cogido un trauma a la ropa que elegía su madre. Sabía que solo quería que ella se viese bonita pero a Nice no le gustaba mucho la ropa femenina.

Era poco delicada y no necesitaba vestidos para correr, cuando se cayera los estropearía.

—Ok, ok. Pero cuando crezcas te van a encantar y cuando eso suceda te ayudaré a encontrar modelos preciosos…nada de volantes —prometió riendo mientras seguían examinando ropa.

Asintió satisfecha y correteó para encontrar algo que le gustase. Estaba examinando un jean cuando vio un carrito abandonado a los pies de los estantes de las blusas. Nice sonrió ampliamente, miró a todos lados, su madre estaba mirándole de reojo y examinando algo de ropa para ella. Fuera de eso no había nadie. Alzó la mano y empujó con su magia al carro para que fuese hacia ella y se detuvo a sus pies con un tintineo.

Tocó el juguetito con el dedo y este comenzó a rodar al instante.

Rió y dio un aplauso. Se detuvo.

Volvió a darle otro toquecito y siguió andando solo, las rueditas giraban bajo su control, dieron un serpenteo y durante un segundo se imaginó un tren llenos de niños magos rumbo a un castillo con un lago.

Sus ojos brillaron de ilusión y con otro toquecito el carrito comenzó a levitar.

Lo hizo girar y lo volvió a colocar sobre el suelo imaginando que estaba sobre rieles. Si sus padres le comprasen aunque su carro ella no tendría necesidad de jugar con otros, pero decían, ella era una niña, no debía inclinarse tanto por esos gustos de niños. Rodó los ojos al recordar eso.

Bufó molesta.

Aunque al menos no le prohibían jugar como quería y siempre podía ir al parque para patinar.

—Ven, carrito —murmuró apoyando la mano sobre el suelo.

El juguetito obedeció, se movió suavemente emitiendo un sonidito que le hizo reír más fuerte y subió por su mano y su brazo con lentitud.

Su madre ahogó un quejido y fue hasta ella cuando la vio. Nice se paró al instante y el carrito cayó de su brazo.

—No hagas eso —le dijo en voz baja mirando a todos lados.

—No tiene nada de malo —dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Sabía que no debía hacer eso en público voluntariamente.

—A mí no me manipulas como haces con tu padre, Eunice Dursley —le reprendió.

Nice hizo un mohín.

—No es malo, papá lo dijo —insistió.

—Lo sé, cariño —le instó acariciándole el cabello descuidado —, pero hay personas que no entenderían esto. Si tu padre no supiera de eso quizá fueses más precavida porque pueden hacerte daño. Anda, deja el juguete donde lo encontraste.

Asintió decepcionada. Alzó la mano nuevamente y el carrito se fue solo hasta detenerse donde lo había encontrado. Estaba tan triste por abandonar su diversión que no notó que habían dos pares de zapatos a pocos centímetros del carrito.

Alzó bruscamente la cabeza y su mamá miró hacia atrás.

Eunice se mordió el labio, preocupada. Habían dos mujeres y a juzgar por la expresión en su cara habían visto todo lo sucedido, al carrito moverse solo, a su madre reprenderle.

¿Cómo explicar algo inexplicable?

Su madre frunció los labios y le cogió de la muñeca para huir del lugar pero antes de lograrlo una de ellas habló. Era muy bonita, tenía los ojos marrones y el cabello rojo como el fuego hasta los hombros.

—Espere… ¿Dursley? ¿Dijo Dursley?

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —respondió su madre con voz tensa.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Dudley Dursley? —preguntó la otra señora, también era muy bonita. Tenía los ojos marrones oscuros y el cabello castaño alborotado.

Su madre parpadeo, cautelosa.

— ¿Conocen a mi marido?

El rostro de la mujer pelirroja se iluminó. Eunice no sabía que estaba pasando.

— ¡Cuando Harry se entere…! —murmuró eufórica.

—Sin duda la sangre de su madre es fuerte, imaginar que la hija de su primo tendría magia —dijo la señora de cabello castaño antes de sonreírle dulcemente y alzar la mano en dirección a su madre —. Perdone por los modales, Hermione Weasley, ella es mi cuñada, Ginny Potter —señaló a la mujer pelirroja.

—Soy…Catalina…Catalina Dursley —dijo su madre desconfiada, pero Nice vio un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos — ¿Potter?

—Sí, soy la esposa de Harry, el primo de su marido —dijo Ginny Potter —. Soy un bruja…somos en realidad…

Eunice abrió la boca sorprendida.

¿El primo de su padre era un mago? ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho? Su padre nunca había mencionado que ese _él_…ese niño que ponía de color azul las pelucas de sus maestros, que liberaba serpientes de los zoológicos era su primo.

La **omisión** de ese hecho le irritó.

¿Tan cerca sus respuestas y nunca habían buscado formular las preguntas?

Sin duda cuando horas más tarde (después de un sinfín de relatos confusos, muestras de magia, nuevas presentaciones y sonrisas alegres) su padre llegó y las vio, jamás imaginó encontrar también al primo con el que había perdido contacto hace tanto, tanto tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eunice se enteró de muchas cosas que no le habían dicho. Como el hecho de que su padre y sus abuelos habían hecho pasar por muy malos ratos a ese señor de ojos verdes. Pero no había rencores, Eunice vio que el perdón había sido otorgado hace mucho tiempo.

De hecho les invitaron a pasar el fin de semana en un lugar al que llamaron _La Madriguera_.

—Lo pasarán bien —dijo Harry Potter sonriéndole —. Puedes comenzar a conocer el mundo al que perteneces.

— ¿El mundo al que pertenezco? —susurró tímidamente. Habían tantas personas a su alrededor. Ginny Potter y Hermione Weasley habían mandado llamar a sus maridos y éstos habían llegado con algunas amistades.

—Tu Mundo —respondió abrazando a su mujer y sonriendo a un hombre pelirrojo que abrazaba a Hermione Weasley —Mi Mundo, Nuestro Mundo.

Eunice miró a sus padres, su madre parecía aun aturdida y su padre algo incómodo, pero sonriente.

Ellos asintieron.

—Me encantaría conocer _Mi mundo_. —murmuró feliz.

—Está dicho.

Cuando llegó ese día tomado de las manos de sus padres a _La Madriguera s_u primera impresión fue que era un lugar muy extraño pero acogedor. La casa estaba inclinada y parecía estar de pie solo por arte de magia, y aquello le hizo saltar de alegría. Era un lugar confortante, lleno de paz y libertad.

Se soltó de ellos al instante y corrió a donde sus tíos les esperaban. Ginny Potter, su tía, tenía sujeto de una oreja a un muchacho de su edad, alto, de ojos marrones y cabello cobrizo alborotado. A primera vista Eunice supo que ese chico era todo problemas.

—Nice, querida, te presento a tu berrinchudo y nada obediente primo, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER —conforme fue hablando sus palabras se convirtieron en reproches a su hijo.

El niño se soltó, le miró de hito en hito y sonrió burlón.

— ¿Así que tengo otra prima? Espero que seas como Nike y Lily, son más divertidas que Molly.

— ¡JAMES!

— ¿Juegas Quidditch?

— ¿Quidditch? —repitió sin entender.

— ¡Es el mejor deporte del mundo! —exclamó — Si quieres ser mi prima tienes que saber jugar.

— ¡JAMES SIRIUS!

—Solo digo la verdad, ni siquiera es pelirroja.

—No sigas, te lo advierto…

James sonrió engreído y le dio la mano.

—Vamos.

Eunice miró a sus padres nerviosamente, ellos le sonrieron para darle valor. Le habían dicho que debía relacionarse con sus primos y los primos de sus primos. Así debía empezar su relación y así podía conocer más del mundo al que pertenecería.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¡A jugar, claro! —exclamó tirando de ella —. Todos nos esperan.

Su emoción era palpable. Eunice se mordió el labio y fue con él subiendo una pequeña colina.

— ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? —preguntó mientras corrían.

Su primo le miró y le sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo su emoción.

—Es enormeeeee, los carruajes se mueven solos, hay un lago y un calamar gigante.

— ¿En serio? —chilló.

—Lo mejor es el bosque prohibido…no imaginas lo divertido que debe ser, cuando entre lo primero que haré es entrar ahí. Debo poner empeño para superar a mis padres y mis tíos.

— ¿Eh?

—Claro, seguro que no sabes, pero conforme vengas aquí lo sabrás. Teddy y Vic nos han dicho un montón de cosas…mis primos —aclaró —. También podrás visitar el **cementerio…**todos quieren verlo, al menos una vez.

¿Cementerio? ¿Por qué habría un cementerio en un colegio?

Abrió la boca para preguntar pero el negó.

—Ya sabrás, forma una parte de la historia. Ahora vamos a divertirnos —y con un último tirón ellos terminaron de subir y surgió un inmenso campo con algunos postes altísimos.

Ella entreabrió los labios, maravillada.

Un montón de niños pelirrojos formaban barullo a unos metros y algunos otros estaban montados en escobas y se pasaban una pelota. _Volaban_, realmente lo hacían, las escobas que se veían de diferentes ¿modelos? eran preciosas. Eunice sintió un cosquilleo de anticipación mientras los veía girar en el aire en maniobras increíbles.

Su primo le sonrió y le tendió una escoba.

_Nimbus 2001, _decía.

—No nos dejan montar en otras, pero ya le robaré a mi padre la saeta de fuego cuando entre al colegio —prometió. —Ahora, vamos, te aseguro que es _maravilloso_.

— ¿Quién es ella? —le dijo una muchacha pelirroja que leía un tanto alejada.

—Es Eunice, mi prima —presentó James en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.

Después de los saludos llegaron las dudas.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

—No sabe cómo hacerlo.

—Era un inconsciente, Sirius.

Pero su primo hizo oídos sordos.

—Vuela…—le dijo —. _Es maravilloso._

Eunice miró a todos, miró la escoba y miró a su primo.

Sonrió, hizo lo que le dijeron y voló.

Era maravilloso, era más que eso, era perfecto.

Y eso solo era el principio.

Ese era _su_ mundo.

* * *

Hola!

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que amé esta Oc cuando la creé en mi mente XDD.

Gracias por leer.

Bella.


End file.
